


Gray

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted "Daryl being a bit worried cause he's found some gray pubes and he thinks it'll be a turnoff for paul. (Ofcourse it isn't)"Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!





	Gray

Daryl stepped out of the shower with a weary sigh. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and used it to dry off the excess water from his hair before running it over his body. As he bent down to dry off his legs, he spotted some gray hairs in his pubic hairs and stared. He knew he's getting on in years. He'd been fifty in just a few years, but he'd been lucky enough to keep most of his hair the dark brown that he knew Paul loved. His salt and pepper beard didn't bother him much, since Paul was always talking about how much he enjoyed it. 

He stood straight, tossing the towel into the hamper. Paul was way younger than him, barely hitting mid thirties. Daryl groaned, leaning against the sink, suddenly realizing just how much older he was than his sweet boyfriend. He took a deep breath, trying to push away the sudden anxiety and worry he now felt over their age difference. He wondered if the world had never ended if Paul would have even looked twice at him. Of course, they'd probably never even meet. Daryl would still be in Georgia and Paul would probably never leave Virginia. 

A knock on the door startled him and he looked at it. “Daryl?” Paul stood outside the door, sounding worried. He started opening the door, but Daryl panicked and pushed the door shut. “... Daryl, you okay?”

“Uh... yeah... 'm fine. Jus... I'll be down in a minute.” Daryl leaned against the door, heart racing and throat closing up. 

Paul remained there for a moment. “... Alright. I'll be waiting in bed.”

Daryl waited until he heard Paul's receding foot steps before he went back to the sink. He yanked drawers open until he found some scissors and took them to his pubes, cutting them down until the gray ones disappeared. He put the scissors away and cleaned up his mess. He got dressed and took a deep breath breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Paul was waiting for him on their bed, hair up in a bun and a book in his lap. He looked up and smiled. 

“Feel better?”

Daryl nodded and slowly walked up to their bed. It still amazed him that Paul had been willing to move to Alexandria to be with him after the war. They'd tried doing long distance, but Daryl constantly grew insecure if they went too long without seeing each other. Paul had hated it just as much. The deeper he fell for Daryl, the more he missed the hunter. The reunion sex had always been amazing, but the good byes were hard. 

“Are you sure?” Paul set his book aside, turning to face Daryl as the hunter pulled the blanket back. Daryl didn't usually shut him out of the bathroom. They'd grown comfortable with each other after several months of living together. However, Daryl was wearing a shirt and pants to bed. “Daryl, you know your scars don't bother me.”

Daryl settled back against the head board. “... Ain't that. I know they don't bother ya...” He pulled his knees up, fingers fidgeting with each other. 

“Then, what's wrong?” Paul whispered, keeping his voice low. After fighting side by side for so long, he'd become very good at reading Daryl's moods. He scooted closer, reaching up to run his fingers through Daryl's wet, messy hair, gently tugging at the knots.

Daryl leaned into the touch, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Don't it bother you..?”

“What?”

“... H-how much older I am... than you?”

Paul stared at him for a moment, then blinked a couple times in surprise at the question. “What..? Daryl... where is this coming from? Did Alex say something to you again while you were at Hilltop with Rick?”

“No.. no, I didn't even see the little prick.” Daryl looked down, bringing his thumb up to gnaw on the nail. 

Paul reached up to stop him. “Daryl...” He leaned closer, tilting his head to look in Daryl's eyes. “I love you. Age doesn't matter to me... your past doesn't matter to me. I wish you hadn't been treated like that, but... it made you into a strong, caring and beautiful man.” He smiled, holding Daryl's hand in his and placing it against his chest. “Shall I recite a silly love poem to get through to you? I've got plenty in my head.” 

Daryl groaned. “God, no.” Paul opened his mouth to start reciting a poem, but Daryl leaned in to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss, pulling Daryl down on top of him. 

 

Over the next month, Daryl completely forgot about the gray pubes. With winter around the corner, he worked overtime with Rick to get the vegetables harvested and wood cut for fire places. Paul volunteered for runs to try to find some winter clothes. Daryl hated Paul leaving the walls without him, but they all had their jobs to do, and he knows Paul can handle himself. As the day came to an end, he stepped into the house he shared with Paul. He could hear Paul in the kitchen, so he heads upstairs to shower off all the dirt and grime. Paul's a very clean person, and it's rubbing off on Daryl.

He tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and stepped under the spray. He'd been thinking about Paul all day. He was ready to lay his boyfriend down and get them dirty in an entirely separate way. As he washed off, he ran his soapy hands over his pubes and felt the hairs had grown back. He looked down and stared at the offensive pubes. He sighed, anxiety tightening his chest. He finished washing up quickly and shut the water off. He pulled the curtain back to see Paul standing at the sink, pulling his hair back. He froze. 

Paul looked over at him. “Hey, ready to eat?” Daryl continued to stare at him, an insecure look on his face. “Daryl, you okay?”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “Yeah...” He stepped out of the tub. He reached for a towel, but Paul beat him to it. “Paul-”

Paul just smiled and started drying him off gently. He started at Daryl's shoulders and ran the towel down his chest to his hips, his lips following the towel's path. As he started to kneel down, Daryl reached down to stop him. Paul looked up at him. “What's wrong? Not in the mood?”

“I-I am... but...” Daryl sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Fuck, this is so fucking stupid...”

Paul chuckled and tossed the towel aside. “What is?”

“... I've got gray hairs in mah pubes...” The words were mumbled behind Daryl's hands.

“What..?” Paul had barely heard the man, but he heard enough to know what was going on. “Daryl... is this why you asked me about our age difference?” Daryl grumbled and turned, grabbing for his clothes. Paul stopped him, turning Daryl to face him again. “Daryl, baby... I hate to be the bearer of bad news... but you've had gray hairs in your pubes for months.” 

Daryl's eyes widened and he groaned. “Fuck! I'm so god damn old!”

Paul chuckled and leaned up, kissing Daryl softly. “Daryl... I give you a blow job almost every night. I wouldn't miss something like that.” He ran his hands over Daryl's hips. “They don't bother me. If anything... I rather like them.”

Daryl grunted at him, turning his face away shyly. “Why? They're jus a reminder 'a how old I am!”

Paul nuzzled into his neck, nipping the corded muscles softly. “Not to me... to me... it just shows how real you are.” He whispered, pressing close and tight to Daryl. 

“The fuck's that mean?” Daryl brought his hands up to the sink to steady himself. 

“A lot of my boyfriends used to always dye their pubes.”

“Wait... so... you've been with older men before..?” Daryl stared down as his boyfriend knelt down. 

Paul just smirked up at him and winked. He wrapped his hand around Daryl's flaccid cock and stroked gently. He leaned forward, nuzzling into the gray pubes and moaning at the clean smell. The cock in his hand began to grow hard, so he took the tip in his mouth and sucked gently. Daryl groaned, blushing and gripping the sink tightly. Paul stared up at him, one hand continuing to stroke the base while he teased and sucked the tip. 

“Paul...” Daryl panted, reaching down to wrap his fingers in Paul's hair. 

His boyfriend moaned and released the base to take the cock in deeper. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder and bobbing his head slowly. He slid his hands up Daryl's thighs, one hand continuing up to play with a nipple while the other brushed through Daryl's pubes. Daryl bucked his hips gently as Paul's nails scratch gently. Paul was teasing him, sucking hard and bobbing slow, then bobbing faster and taking him into his throat. 

“Fuck, baby.. 'm gonna cum...”

Paul closed his eyes, taking Daryl all the way down his throat and swallowing around him. Daryl moaned and cursed, hips bucking again as he released. Paul moaned and pulled back to swallow the cum down. He released Daryl from his mouth and gently kissed the tip. He panted, licking his lips and standing. Daryl pulled him into a deep kiss, tongue pushing in to chase his own taste. Paul pressed against him, his own cock hard and leaking in his sweat pants. He left the kiss with a nip to Paul's bottom lip. 

Paul smiled, hands stroking up and down Daryl's sides. “Did my message get across?”

Daryl grinned a bit goofily, still high off the orgasm. “Yeah... yeah it got across...” He pulled Paul into another kiss. His boyfriend chuckled into the kiss, hugging tight to Daryl's shoulders. Daryl sighed softly, the worry vanishing from his mind.


End file.
